Why did you join AVALANCHE?
by Chip255
Summary: Yuffie's feeling down as most of the group dislike her. Tifa tries to comfort her and ends up telling her why she joined AVALANCHE. Involves OC, good chance of romance between OC and Tifa. Rated M for future scene's of violence and romance.


**Why did you join AVALANCHE?**

Yuffie shivered, the night was freezing and pouring with rain. She struggled out of her sleeping pouch, not caring if she woke the woman across from her. She opened the tent and left closing it behind her, even though it was colder outside than in the tent she didn't care. She dropped down on to a rock and hugged her knees to her chest. She looked up and gazed at the moon in it's full glory. "It's not fair…" She stopped staring and let her gaze fall to straight in front of her, and sure enough there he was stood in the distance alone; cloak ruffling with the wind.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Tifa sat down next to her, she gave Yuffie a single armed hug.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Yuffie's voice was full of misery, she didn't let her eyes shift from the figure in the distance.

"You know, you're a terrible liar Yuffie," Tifa followed Yuffie's gaze to the figure in the distance, "I see, someone's depressed cause the guy she likes ignores her," Tifa teased the younger girl.

"Shut up, it's not just him. The only people who talk to me are you, Aeris and Cait Sith, none of the others like me," She let her head fall so it was resting on her knees.

"I know how you feel, I when I first joined AVALANCHE, everyone treated me like pond-scum," Tifa gave Yuffie a reassuring shake.

"Now you're the liar, everyone loves you. You're the girl every guy wants, the three S's, smart, strong and sexy."

Tifa blushed ever so slightly, but not enough to really notice, "Fine, don't believe me. Just listen," Her tone was softer and smoother than when she normally spoke, she chuckled to herself for speaking like him but his tone was how this story had to be told. "It starts a few years back, when I first moved to Midgar. I was eighteen and wearing everything I owned, I wanted to make a new start."

The pretty, young girl headed for the huge, looming city. She had left Kalm about three hours ago and now was her last chance to turn back and return home. She walked the road leading to the sprawling creature that was the city of Midgar, cars sped past her kicking up small dust clouds as they went. She heard a car slowing behind her, then a rough voice, "Hey sweet thing, you need a lift, I'm heading to Midgar myself?"

She turned on her heel, in front of her was the person she was looking for. Mister Charm, buckets of money, a car that states he's compensating for something and an ego that make him think he's a god to the opposite sex, "Sure where's the harm in a lift?" She knew his type perfectly and knew how to manipulate them. She crossed in front of the car, knowing perfectly well that the guy in the car would try and pull something. She pulled the door and dropped into the passengers seat.

"Soooooo, what brings you to Midgar?" The guy smiled as her asked her the question.

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment then spoke, "I came to make a fresh start, a new life," It was her time to smile at him. "Where do you think a girl like me could do to make some decent money, in this city?" She knew perfectly well what she could do, and knew the first three things that would come to the man's mind, all involved nudity.

"I don't know, how about we discus it at my place over dinner, or have you got plans?" He gave her a dazzling smile which no girl could refuse. She simply nodded. He put his foot down and the car pulled away. "So, who are you and where'd you come from?"

"Well I'm Tifa Lockheart and I used to live in a small village called Nibelheim, you might not know it," Tifa looked forward eyes fixed on the city and it's check both.

"The name's Jack," The car stopped at the check in station, "Hey guys, just back from Golden Saucer, I've got the report that Mr. Tseng wanted. Here's the paper work," He reached passed Tifa to get to the glove box, he reached in and pulled out some folded sheets of paper which he passed to the guard.

The guard unfolded them, checked them then refolded them and passed them back to Jack. "Who's the girl?" The guard's voice was very deep and sounded like he'd been gargling with rocks.

"Oh her, well she's…my new girl, what do ya think hot or what?"

"She cute, gotta give you credit for that," Tifa couldn't believe what she was hearing, she'd only just met the guy five minutes ago and now he was claiming that she was his girl. "Go on through, Jack."

"See ya later Mike," The barrier lifted and Jack put his foot down. The car pulled away.

When the she was certain that the check in guard could no longer see then she turned a hit Jack, "What the hell do you mean your new girl?"

The wheels screeched as he slammed on the brakes, "I was just trying to speed up getting into the city, if it were day then there wouldn't of been a problem cause there would of been to much traffic, but it's late and there's no one on the road so he checks every car. If I hadn't said that then you'd of been waiting for the people a Shinra to clear you, so you'd of been there at least six hours probably more."

Tifa was lost for words as the car started moving through the empty streets up on the plate. Street after street passed, without her noticing the area seemed to become more up market. Flats and apartments became houses then mansions. The car pulled into the drive way of a house at least three times bigger than her house back in Nibelheim. "Nice home Jack, you must be loaded to afford a place like this?"

"I have a fair bit of gil, but I mainly got this place cause I work at Shinra and they look after their workers," He gave her another smile thinking he'd just impressed her.

Little did he know that she had her issues with Shinra Inc. "What do you do there?" She tried to keep her tone level and interested.

"Me well I'm a member of the Turks, real cushy number. I'm not so low that I have to do Mr. Tseng's filing but I'm not so high that I get sent out to 'persuade' people to join SOLDIER or any of the really dangerous stuff," His tone changed on the word persuade.

"Persuade?" Tifa opened her door and swung her legs out of the car.

"Force them to, even if they don't to join," He said this with such pride it made Tifa feel ill. She got out of the car and stretched. Jack was already out of the car and moving to the front door. "You coming or not, Tifa."

"Okay, okay. Give a girl a minute," She quickly caught up with him. "Open the door then, it's freezing out here."

"Ha, in you go," He opened the door and let her past him.

She moved forward into the dark room, "Where's the light switch."

The door gave a soft click, then Jack spoke, "Just here," There was another soft click and the room glared into life. She heard two soft thuds, "Could you take your boots off, just put them down there," She turned and saw the place indicated, his shoes were just in a heap there. "I'll go put some food on, Chocobo stir-fry do?"

"Yea, fine," She quickly undid he laces and dropped her boots by his shoes. "Where can I freshen up?"

He called back, "Go up the stairs and third on the left there's a spare room and the bathroom's across from it."

She turned back the stairs were to her right, they and the floor were covered in, this thick blood red carpet that devoured her feet if she stood still for more then three seconds. Across from her was a set of double doors that Jack had vanished through and two her left were another set of double doors. Quickly she dashed up the stairs, the same carpet lined this floor as well. She made her way to the spare room and flopped onto the double bed that was waiting for her. She felt tired even though she hadn't done much in the few hours she'd been awake, Tifa allowed the warm embrace of sleep to take her.


End file.
